Behaving Badly and Awkwardly
by wordslinger
Summary: Erza clutched her athletics bag and moved as quickly as she could across the grounds without attracting too much attention. She had rule breaking to do and not a lot of time to do it. Jerza. Complete.


_**Author's Note: For Jelulz based on the following prompt -**_

 _ **"Imagine your OTP are having sex in Person A's room behind their bed and someone walks in on them (can be Person C). However, Person C cannot see Person A, but only Person B on top of Person A with their t-shirt on behind Person A's bed. And for the next couple of minutes, Person C and B talk while Person A tries not to laugh and to wiggle to make Person B squirm."**_

 _ **Forgive me if this seems a little OOC. I like it though.**_

* * *

In Erza's opinion the best part about attending school far away from home was the independence – even if it did come at the cost of a bunch of silly rules. Her father was a high ranking military official and, fiercely proud of his athletic daughter, pushed her to excruciating levels. Her mother was a prima ballerina and did nothing but lament Erza's utter lack of skill in the studio. When in ballet shoes she had the grace of a newborn giraffe, but on the volleyball court Erza excelled. She could jump higher than anyone and her ability to handle the ball outshone all of her peers.

The Fairy Tail campus was a cluster of ivy and brick buildings that sprawled over several acers and everything was connected by a web of paved walkways. Erza clutched her athletics bag and moved as quickly as she could across the grounds without attracting too much attention. She had rule breaking to do and not a lot of time to do it.

The only truly enforced restriction centered around the students' living quarters. Though the boarding population was old enough to police itself, there were usually a few prefects hanging around waiting to bust delinquents. Erza didn't like to think of herself as a delinquent. She was just _visiting._ It wasn't like she was trying to spend the night in the company of young men… just a brief meeting with one young man in particular. The meeting was _so_ necessary that she'd ducked from volleyball practice early – without changing – to sneak into the dormitory without being seen by anyone important.

She was in luck and found the staff desk empty, and the hallways were all but deserted. Erza didn't knock before slipping into Jellal's room. As expected, she found him sitting cross-legged on his bed clicking away on his laptop. She dropped her bag dramatically and grinned.

"Erza!" He said glancing up at her in surprise. "You realize you aren't supposed to be in here, right?" Jellal glanced at the clock beside his bed. "In maybe an hour this place'll be crawling with people and don't take this the wrong way, but you'll stand out."

Erza kicked off her shoes and smiled wickedly before slowly crawling across his bed. "I just need a few minutes of your time. You weren't in last period today. I was worried." She pried the laptop from his hands and set it aside.

"I had some stuff to do on my own…" He glanced at the laptop. " _Unsaved_ stuff, I might add." Jellal had nowhere to put his hands but her hips when she perched on his thighs and planted her knees on either side of him. "I get the feeling I'm done for now?"

"For now," she said sweetly. "It's been a week, Jellal. I'm getting twitchy."

He laughed and pulled her against him fully. "Twitchy? That's a new word."

"It's how I feel." Erza kissed him and tangled her fingers in his hair. _"I want you,"_ she whispered.

Jellal pulled back an inch. " _Now?_ But –"

"Yes, now." Her hands moved beneath his shirt and up his chest. "Come on, I promise I'll make it quick."

"You _say_ that but –"

"Please?" Erza lowered her lips to the side of his neck and ran her tongue from the base to just behind his ear. He shivered and she counted it as a point in her favor.

"Erza you're not being fair. You show up here crawling all over me like a cat in heat and you're in the shorts?" Jellal's hands settled on the spandex shorts that framed her ass in the most enticing way. If he was honest he'd say he attended her games only partly to cheer her on, and mostly because of the shorts. "You know I can't resist the shorts."

She tugged his shirt upwards. "Get this off."

He obliged her and when her hand started to make its way south he grabbed her wrist. "Ah, no." Erza frowned adorably. "See, you don't get it yet. This is _my_ room. _I_ get to decide how this goes." He flipped her on her back and pushed the fitted practice jersey up above her bra that was suspiciously lacy. "Did you change out of your sports bra just to come here and seduce me?"

"I might have." She bit her lip playfully. "What about it?"

Jellal didn't answer her. Instead he pulled the lace cup downward and covered her pink nipple with his mouth. She tasted like sweat and he loved it. Erza squirmed irritably.

"You're wasting our time with that. Just g –" Her eyebrows furrowed when he covered her mouth with his hand.

" _My_ room." His hand traveled down the length of her body and yanked the shorts from her hips. Erza finally grinned when he took her lips in a kiss just as his fingers brushed over the wet folds of hyper-sensitive skin between her thighs.

One of Erza's favorite things about Jellal was the contradiction he presented. He was a studious sort of guy who spent a lot of his time squinting at a computer screen or lost in a thick book filled with words like _accreation_ , and _heliopause_ , and _penumbra_ – words she didn't care about. Simultaneously, though, he kept something wild leashed inside. Jellal was strong and could easily – and had more than once – fuck her against a wall. It excited her the way he could switch from messy-haired scholar spouting scientific theory to whispering the most deliciously dirty things in her ear.

The tips of his fingers teased her entrance and the heel of his hand pressed against the throbbing button of skin that radiated pleasure. She both _hated_ and _wanted_ the way he intentionally didn't give her the full force of his touch.

"Why are you messing around?" She gasped. "Just –"

"Isn't that what you wanted, Erza?" His lips brushed her ear.

"You _know_ what I wanted and you're not giving it to me. I swear to god if you don't get down to business before we get caught I'll murder you."

He laughed but didn't comply. "So many threats from the one who's practically begging."

"Oh, fuck y –" Jellal pressed his body into hers and slid his fingers inside of her to find the spot that always made her eyes roll back into her head. As expected Erza's complaints were lost to a high pitched groan that he knew she'd be embarrassed if anyone else heard. He took a large measure of pride in knowing Erza could so easily be reduced to a quivering mess of pet language and dazed smiles.

Today, however, she surprised him. As soon as he pulled his hand free, Erza took advantage of his imbalance and shoved his shoulder. He suspected her intent was to push him to his back and mount him, but she miscalculated their position on the bed and they went tumbling over the side. Jellal was a little sorry that his first thought was the safety of his still open laptop.

Erza followed his gaze upward and laughed. "Your computer is fine, you nerd. Now it's my turn." She made quick work of his belt buckle and worked his trousers down around his hips. Jellal inhaled harshly when she took his hardened member and squeezed. Before he could catch his breath Erza impaled herself on him and dug her fingernails into his chest.

"Fuck, Erza, what's gotten into you?" he gasped.

She grinned. "You."

"Mid-sex is not the time for bad jokes." His hands grasped her hips in an attempt to slow her manic rhythm. Her jersey slid down over the one exposed breast and as he contemplated removing the top altogether… his dorm room door was flung open unexpectedly.

Erza froze above him and her face betrayed a number of things – horror being the most prominent. She pressed harshly on his chest and tightened her thighs around him.

" _Natsu!_ Could you fucking knock?!"

"Why?" Natsu asked in his typical tone of social confusion. "This isn't even your room."

"Because it's not _your_ room either! And what if I'd been naked… _or something!_ I'm not naked, by the way." Erza was floundering and Jellal tried not to laugh. "As you can see I have a shirt on."

"Right," Natsu drawled. Jellal heard a scraping of chair legs and the sound of the cushion depressing. "Listen, since you're here, I need some advice."

"Uh, really? Now? It can't wait until later? Like tomorrow maybe? Or… _later?_ "

"Erza," Natsu whined. "Come on! You and Jellal have been together forever and I can't even seem to talk to Lucy without saying something stupid."

Jellal couldn't help himself. Erza had gotten them into this situation with her impatience and he enjoyed keeping her on her toes. His fingers wrapped firmly around her hips and he jerked her forward and thrust upward. She squeaked and clutched at the mattress.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsu asked. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Uh, yeah okay." She squeezed him mercilessly with her thighs and folded her arms on the surface of his mattress. "Lucy is a romantic. She probably wants official dates and stuff so try not to stare at her boobs. We don't actually –" Jellal snuck one hand under Erza's jersey and squeezed the one breast that still remained free of her bra. "Uh, um –"

For the first time since Natsu's intrusion she glanced down at him. Her face was etched with rage. Jellal grinned.

"I try, Erza, I swear I do, but they're just right there and I have a hard time _focusing_ –" Natsu kicked the bedpost for emphasis. "Erza are you sure you're okay? Where did you say Jellal was?"

She finally tore her glare away from him and tried to smile for Natsu. "Oh, you know. He's around somewhere. Probably doing stupid nerdy stuff. You know how he is."

"Isn't that his laptop?"

"Huh?"

"Jellal's laptop. Isn't this his? I don't think I've ever seen him without it."

"Damn, Natsu, you're nosey today! I was just borrowing it, alright! You don't have to give me the third degree!"

Jellal traced formless shapes on her stomach down below her navel and settled to the still warm place where he was connected with her. A quick swipe of his thumb and Erza straightened suddenly.

"Whatever, I'm gonna just wait for Jellal. He makes a ton more sense than you are right now."

"What?!" She yelped. "No! You can't just –" Her thighs quivered and the muscles of her stomach twitched. He guessed the way she rolled forward slightly was somewhat involuntary. "I mean you can't wait here! It's against the rules!"

"Not as against the rules as _you_ being here."

"Natsu, listen. I'm not feeling well, okay? I think I have something horrible. It's probably contagious. I just wanted to use Jellal's laptop to look some stuff up before heading down to the clinic." She kept her body low and mostly below the mattress to hide her state of breathless arousal. Jellal could not contain his glee.

"Well, damn, Erza, you should've said so! Geez. I'm not trying to get sick!"

"I should've said so earlier. I'm not myself."

"You're tellin' me…" Natsu continued to mumble to himself as he vacated Jellal's room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Erza turned her eyes downward. _"You,"_ she said with mock force. "Are a _horrible_ person."

Jellal finally laughed out loud. "I told you sneaking in here was a bad idea."

"I should just leave now."

"Maybe." His thumb applied more pressure. "But will you?"

"No," she breathed. "I've earned this now." Erza pulled him up from the floor and against her chest. He finally got that jersey off her and tossed the bra aside. The feel of her breasts against his chest was something he wanted more of.

"Well don't hold back on me now, Erza. I'd hate for you to leave disappointed."

"Shut up," she mumbled before kissing him fiercely.

There were no further interruptions but it was probably for the best that the hallways were noisy with the sounds of students returning to their dorms before the evening meal. Erza hadn't ever been very quiet and today was no exception.


End file.
